Sing Me A Love Story
by DarkLeader16
Summary: Yes I said story not song. Welp enjoy my story.-. It is rated M because of later chapters but I guess for now I'll rate it T. Romance; Drama; Humor


**Chapter 1: The Shy Kindergartener**

* * *

Arthur was now five, and was ready for school. He and his family moved from England to America when he was four. Arthur was excited, as he sniffed the small notebook. He loved how fresh, and new it smelled. Made him sad he had to write in it. He packed his backpack as he thought of the school he was going to. Other kids didn't get the chance to go to a school full of prodigies. Arthur was usually praised by his mother whom brag about his reading skills, and how he started writing, reading, and talking early. Tomorrow was his first day in school.

He went to his room, towards a cage that held his bunny, that he had gotten for his fifth birthday. Arthur was content with the bunny, he'd named it 'Alice'. It was a blind bunny, sadly. Arthur was accepting of the bunny. It didn't do much because of it's poor eyesight. Arthur liked it, loved it. It would occasionally squirmed, and squeal, when Arthur would tickle it. It was quiet, although it ran if scared. But then again it was scared at all loud noises. Arthur rubbed behind it's ears as he kissed one of the ears, as he whispered "Good slumber, Alice." He locked the cage as he crawled in his bed.

The sunshine into the deep blue sea as Arthur sunk deeper until the water evaporated into steam as the sun blinded his vision as he blinked and saw in was on a golden beach. "Arthur, sweetie wake up." he heard as his small world start to break apart. Arthur opened his eyes to see his mother's green eyes. "Yes, mum?" he said rubbing his eyes. "It's time for school!"

Arthur was in excited. So he decided to be extra happy. He brushed his teeth with extra enthusiasm, ate a bit more bacon than usual, and swung on his backpack. As his mother dropped off his brothers; Scott, Dylan, and Patrick; I start to get jiggery, and nervous. What if the others didn't like me? What if...I'll be fine, he thought as he watched through the window the rest of the ride.

Arthur's mother walked him to his class as he saw bunches of children run around he got scared no doubt he was scared. He grasped his mother's calf as the teacher walked up to them. They chatted for a bit until the bell rang, and Arthur decided to sit in the back, away from the teacher, to unpack. He drew in his notebook as everyone were taking their seats. There was a seat beside him, a kid with blonde hair, the bluest eyes and a hair sticking up defying gravity. He sat down smiled brightly at Arthur. Arthur stared at him then back at his notebook. The kid sat in the seat, and passed a stick note towards Arthur. The teacher had been saying that we would get to know each other and being friends in recess. Arthur read the sticky note. The writing was slightly curved at certain letters ,but simple. I liked it.

' _Hi my name is Alfred, but you can call me Al.'_

I grabbed a pencil from my pencil case, and wrote: 'Hello, _**Alfred** , my name is Arthur.'_

I passed the note towards Alfred as he quickly scribbled on another one and passed it towards me.

' _Bruh, why do you have drawings of fairies in you're book, they are awesome, but aren't you a boy.'_

I frowned at his note as I remembered how my brothers tease me all the time about my liking towards fairies, bunnies, magic, and books. I quickly wrote down: ' _Nothing is wrong with liking fairies. They are magical and pretty.'_

Alfred ginned as he took his time writing for some reason.

 _'Your drawings are pretty. Like you.'_ Arthur blushed as he wrote down: ' _Idiot, just do your work we have problems to work out on the board.'_

Arthur passed the note looking at Alfred's reaction turn from a sweet smile to a pout as he wrote the note and passed it back to Arthur. ' _Say sorry. I am not an idiot.'_

' _No, you were the one being mean first, so you should say sorry.'_ I wrote back.

 _'I'll tell.'_ Alfred wrote with a determined look on his face.

' _You won't dare'_ Arthur wrote with fear showing on his face.

'Watch me.' Alfred said as Arthur's face went pale. Well paler than it already was.

Alfred rose his hand. the teacher had her face turned towards the board writing, but if she turned around Arthur knew. "Alfred don't" Arthur started with a whimper. "Please don't tell." Alfred turned his head towards Arthur, with a look of amazement. Arthur's eyes start to water as the teacher turned around, but not quite seeing Alfred's tiny hand over the others. Soon enough she was getting done answering questions of the other students as Arthur start sniffling, and tears pouring down his cheeks as he looked down towards his notebook. Arthur heard Alfred's name be called upon, as Arthur was waiting for the moment went Alfred was going to tattle, but it didn't happen. Instead of tattling, Alfred said with the sweetest voice he had, "May I sharpen my pencil?" The teacher nodded 'yes' as he stood, grabbed both our pencils, and came back with them sharpened within a minute.

When he sat back down he gave Arthur tissues. "I'm sorry Arftur." Alfred whispered as he sat down copying the board. Arthur's heart melted from his light southern accent. "I'm sorry too, I was being mean." Alfred turned towards Arthur with wide eyes and asked "Say, where are ya from?" Arthur blushed as he took a chunk of Alfred's sticky notes. Arthur quickly scribbled the answer from the board onto his worksheet.

Then Arthur wrote on a sticky note ' _England'_. After Alfred finished reading it the teacher called Lunch Time. Alfred grabbed his lunch box and asked Arthur "How bout I give you half of my mother's homemade cookies. There ten so you can have five." Arthur nodded, and grabbed his lunch box. He opened it took out a scone. "A biscuit?" Alfred asked.

"No, it's like a British cookie. Mom made two so here." Alfred took my scone as I took the five cookies. And this is how Arthur and Alfred spent their Kindergarten days. They're parents met, and they had playdates. The two were inseparable.

* * *

 **[A/N] Okay I know their thinking level is above Kindergarden but come on. I'll write more on weekends, or free time. Bye for now.-.**


End file.
